No Hope
by Lady Gohst
Summary: The armada is approching and Zim inlists the help of Dib and gaz to save the planet earth, his new home.


InvaderZim: No hope

Warning: Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim or anything related to it.

He stood in the darkness looking at his ship. It had been to long, the tallest had stopped answering his calls years ago. His work lay unfinished abought him, no one would know what he descoverd here on earth. He had tried to show his tallest his findings but there was no hope.  
>It would not be long now, the armada was difting this way. There was no way the people of earth would notice in time.<p>

Zim stood, much taller than when he arrived. He had learned a lot of things while here on earth, his home away from home. He walked to the ship running his fingers across the metal before climbing inside." gir. Get in" He said softly as he began to start up the ship. The tiny robot flew into the seat with unesscary force. He smiled up at the invader but Zim turned away from the robots grinning face.  
>He tilted his head" whats wrong?"<br>"Nothing Gir. Our mission here is over...we are returning to..." to where? Said a voice in the back of his head. To the people who shunned you? To your banishment at foodcortia?

Zim leaned back in his seat and looked up at the nigh sky as the roof parted to let him out. This was his only home now. The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Earth, was all he had left. He frowned and started up the ship and took flight into the sky. Gir peered out the window with a large grin" weeeee"  
>"silence gir" he said twisting the ship harshly to the left. He had made up his mind, he had to protect this planet from his own kind.<p>

_

Dib sat at his computer leaning over the keyboard to peer into the monitor. He was much older now, almost finished with highschool and ready for collage. His grades had gotten him accepted into any school he pleased, but he still was having a hard time chooseing. He sat in only a t-shirt and his boxers and leaned back in his chair with a sigh rubbing his eyes under his glasses. The picture he was looking at was a sighted ufo in califorina. But he was able to debunk it as a weather ballon. "Amature" he mutterd and deleted the photo form his computer.

There was suddenly a bright light behind him and he winced covering his eyes" what the-" he said standing so fast he knocked over his chair. His window burst open and a voice called out his name" DIB"  
>He winced at the light and walked closer regonizing the voice" Zim?" But zim had been locked in his house for a full month. He reached for something under his desk, a gun he kept just incase he was attacked at home. Not that the alien had tried to attack him or the planet in years, but Dib did not trust zim. Suddenly a large claw shot forward and grabbed dibs wrist pulling him away from the desk roughly and towards the window. Dib cried out grabbing the end of his bed and hanging on for dear life" GAZ! HELP ME" he called out pleading with his sister across the hall.<br>The claw pulled harder trying to yank him free" I dont have time for this!" came zims voice and he shot another claw out grabbin dibs large head and yanking it back" OW let go!" called out Dib.

"what is all the noise!" came an angry voice. The door was suddenly on the floor and standing in the door way was a tall girl with short purple hair. She glared at Dib and then at the window. Despite being in her pajamas she did not hesitate. Grabbing a bat from her room she returned and lept out the window with a short battle cry. The bat collided with metal and Zim let out a surprised cry. His ship jolted to the side from the impact and hit a nearby lamp post. Gaz stood ontop of the ship and slamed her bat down on the window" Im trying to sleep" she cried out watching the glass shatter inward. Zim coverd his head with his hands. At the same time dib lost his grip and came flying towards the ship. He hit it hard and then dangled below it by the claws attached to him. Zim grabbed the controls of the ship and took flight dragging Dib and Gaz along for the ride. Gaz clung to the ship wide eyed trying her best not to let go as they flew towards zims home.

The ship landed inside the house the roof closing behind them and zim climbed out glaring up at Gaz" Crazy earth woman!"  
>She snorted and jumped down next to him" Stupid alien, whats the big idea wakeing us?"<br>Dib groaned climbing out from under the ship and touching his head" Kidnapper..."  
>Zim frowned" Like you would have come if I asked" he shot back and walked over to his computer" Come here!"<br>Dib heistated and glanced at Gaz who shrugged lightly back at him. Dib stood up and walked over fixing his glasses" alright zim, whats so important"  
>Zim pulled up a image of the armada. Dib didnt look impressed" Thats the armada your always going on abought...so wha...wait" Dib leaned forward eyes wide." is that neptune!"<p>

Zim nodded" Thats right. The massive is here..." He said crossing his arms" It wont be long until they reach the earth...and then you can say goodbye to your dirty little planet"  
>Dib grabbed zim by his shirt and shook him" call them off zim!"<br>"I have no control or say in this" said zim holding up his arms.  
>Dib threw him down and growled holding his head" I cant believe I let this happen!"<br>Gaz walked forward and glanced at the screen and then at zim" Cant we fight back?"  
>Zim sat up rubbing his head" ….thats why I came for you."<br>Dib looked over at him too by now" What?"  
>Zim stood now and frowned" I...need your help. I cant fight the entire armada alone..."<br>Dib looked surprised and then confused" what? But...shouldnt you be happy?"  
>Zim shook his head" You know nothing earth boy. If the armada comes here, then I will be banished again. This is the wrost thing that could happen to me..."<br>Dib crossed his arms" Hu...i didnt expect that. In that case with your advanced tech and my superior mind we might be able to do something to save the earth"  
>Gaz shook her head" If you two are the only defence the planet has we might as well shoot ourselfs"<br>she leaned on the wall" Its going to take more than just fancy gagets and a big head to stop an army"  
>Dib looked at her and then smiled" Right! Thats where you come in!"<br>She frowned" what?"  
>He grabbed her shoulder" Gaz, we need you for this. If the earth gets taken over you can forget your gameslave and everything else you love. You have to help us"<br>She looked thoughtfull for a moment and then sighed rolling her eyes" Fine, but im not doing this for you" she glanced at zim" Or you"  
>Zim frowned" How can the sibling be of any help?"<br>Dib frowned" shes the brute force of course. Now we just need to gather up an army and set up our defeneses."  
>Zim sighed" they will most likely send an invader here...somone besides me to ready the planet. If we stop them then they will invade with full force. We have a chance against the invader but not the armada."<br>Dib looked at the screen" Damn, your right. We have to figure out a way to defeat the invader without the armada coming in to clean up."  
>Zim walked away from the two his hand on his chin. He lightly looked up red eyes wide" ive got it" he said softly and then rubbed his hands together" Of course...im brillant" He looked over at Dib with a strange smile of his face" My research is the key to saving your entire planet."<p>

Dib looked confused" research?"  
>Zim walked over and held up a small disk that shot from his pak. He held it out to Dib" We need to catch the invader, and show them my work. "<br>Dib reached for it but zim yanked it away" Not so fast. Im not handing over my lifes work to you. Catch the invader and bring them here...ill do the rest"

Dib frowned and lowerd his hand" and how can I trust you?"  
>Zim frowned" You dont have a choice...now get out" he said and pointed to the door" I have work to do."<br>Dib heistated and then blushed" But im not wearing pants..."  
>"i dont care" Said zim pushing him towards the door. Gaz followed" its just underwear no ones going to care dib"<br>"I care" he said looking worried.  
>Zim growled" the fate of your planet is at stake and your worried abought your underwear!"<br>He pushed dib out onto the pavement and put his hands on his hips" Take your walk of shame home Dib, and prepare for battle!" he yelled at the sky as Gaz walked out and stepped over dib draggin her bat behind her" You two are stupid" she said and rounded the corner. Dib got to her feet and ran after her" wait for me!"

Zim watched as the planets only hope walked down the street. He leaned on the doorframe and glanced up at the sky. When he first arrived here he had never thought hed be protecting the planet.  
>He laughed to himself walking inside and shutting the door behind him" to work then" he mutterd. <p>


End file.
